


King Sized Snickers

by horror_business



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, Halloween fluffiness, Trick R' Treating, like...so sweet you're gonna get a cavity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horror_business/pseuds/horror_business
Summary: Yevgeny wanted to be a superhero for Halloween this year.





	

“I just gotta button this up big guy and then we’re ready to go,” Mickey said. He was crouched down on the floor buttoning up the shirt to Yevgeny’s costume, thankful that it fit over one of his heavier sweatshirts. It was fucking cold tonight, but at least it wasn’t snowing like last year.

This was the second year that they’ve been able to take Yevgeny out trick r’ treating. They wanted to wait until he was actually old enough to remember the event and had all his teeth so he could eat most of his candy.

Mickey buttoned the last button and then reached up to adjust the wig that Yev had knocked loose _again_ , whining about how the fibers were itching his head but absolutely refused to take it off.

“Alright bud, you’re all set,” Mickey said with a smile.  
  
Yevgeny beamed a dazzling smile and bounced on the balls of his feet, running over to the mirror in the corner of his room. “Wooooah,” he yelled, twisting and turning to get a look at his entire costume.  
  
Mickey stood up from the floor, smiling at how excited his son was to go trick r’ treating. Mickey was proud that he could do this with him, something normal kids grew up doing and remembering their entire lives. Mickey doesn’t remember going trick r’ treating, not even once.  
  
He watched Yevgeny for a moment, pushing down all the sentimental bullshit that tried to claw it’s way through his chest whenever he looked at the kid.  
  
“Let’s go show Ian now, huh?” Mickey said.  
  
Yevgeny turned around, his bright smile slipping from his face a little bit. “Do you think he’ll like it?” he asked the floor.  
  
Mickey gasped dramatically, walking over to crouch down in front of Yev again, grabbing onto his shoulders and squeezing reassuringly. He stared into deep blue eyes that were the perfect mirror of his own, self doubt and all. “He’s gonna love it bud, I promise,” Mickey whispered.  
  
Yev perked up again, grabbing Mickey’s hand and pulling him from the room.  
  
Ian was in the living room, flipping through channels and watching snippets of horror movies that weren’t on a commercial break. He was already dressed in his costume, insisting that him and Mickey had to dress up as well so Yevgeny didn’t feel left out. Mickey begrudgingly agreed, though his idea of a costume was a black shirt with a skull on it and a cheap mask from the dollar store that hung around his neck for most of the evening.  
  
“Look who’s ready to go,” Mickey said as he walked into the living room, Yevgeny clutching onto the back of his pant legs, trying to shield himself from Ian’s view for as long as possible.  
  
Ian popped up off the couch, grinning from ear to ear while he looked at Mickey, his eyes flicking down to the small shoes he saw shuffling behind him. He furrowed his brow and looked at Mickey questioningly, but Mickey just shrugged and kept walking closer to him.  
  
Mickey reached behind him and rubbed Yevgeny’s head, dislodging the wig he just fixed moments ago. “Come on buddy, show Ian your costume,” Mickey said softly.  
  
It took a minute, but eventually Yevgeny let go of Mickey’s legs and walked around him, standing in front of Ian with an apprehensive smile on his face. Ian’s eyes scanned over his costume taking in the plastic stethoscope hanging from his neck, his blue button down shirt tucked into black pants, the makeshift patches and name tag that Mickey made out of paper and his ridiculously bright red wig.  
  
“You look great Yevy, but I thought you wanted to go as a superhero this year?” Ian asked.  
  
Yevgeny looked down at his shoes, shuffling them along the dirty carpet before he looked up and locked eyes with Ian. “I _am_ a superhero,” he said, “I’m you.”  
  
Ian’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes snapping up to Mickey who just smiled softly at Ian, nodding his head twice.  
  
“Why- uh, wh-what do you mean bud?” Ian asked quietly, his voice sounding foreign to his own years.  
  
Yevgeny smiled, self consciously adjusting the wig again, “You take those pills everyday that make you healthy and strong!” Yevgeny thrust his fist in the air and placed his other hand on his hip, standing in the stereotypical superhero pose, “you save people’s lives all the time. Just ‘cuz you don’t wear a cape doesn’t mean you’re not a superhero!”  
  
Ian was frozen to the spot, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to stop the tears from leaking out of his eyes. Mickey grabbed onto Yev’s shoulder and shook his son back and forth for a second, “go get your pillowcase so we can head out, yeah?”  
  
Yevgeny nodded and bounded out of the room, his fist still raised as he made whooshing noises like he was flying through the air. Mickey walked over to Ian, lacing their fingers together when he got close enough. He squeezed his hand once and moved his other hand to tilt Ian’s chin up so they were looking eye to eye.  
  
“You alright?” Mickey asked softly.  
  
Ian nodded, one stubborn tear falling down his face, leaving a streak through his painted on makeup. “Yeah, yeah I’m okay,” he whispered.  
  
Mickey laughed, pulling Ian in for a hug, his hand squeezing the back of his neck. “Why you so emotional, huh? Thought you would like it?”  
  
“I love it,” Ian mumbled into Mickey’s shoulder, his hands clutching onto the back of his shirt, “Fuck, I love _him_.”  
  
Mickey kissed the crown of Ian’s head, pulling him away from his shoulder. “He loves you too, the entire thing was his idea.”  
  
Ian sniffed and wiped his palm underneath his eye, smudging the makeup on his face but not giving a shit in the slightest. “I’m not a hero,” he mumbled as he sniffed.  
  
Mickey scoffed, “Yeah, you fucking are. To him. To me. To all those stupid shits you save everyday. You don’t gotta be super to be a hero, Ian.”  
  
Ian swallowed down a sob, squeezing Mickey’s hand again as he nodded his head. “Shouldn’t have worn so much damn makeup,” he said.  
  
Micked chuckled, pulling him in for a quick kiss. “Yeah you freak, you just had to go as big bad army man, huh? When ya gonna let that go?” Mickey asked through a smile.  
  
Ian didn’t answer, just breathed out a small laugh as he pulled Mickey back in for another kiss, his nose smearing dark green paint across Mickey’s cheek in the process.  
  
Yevgeny came running out of his room, almost tripping over the pillowcase he had trailing by his side. He stood next to Mickey and Ian, whipping his head back and forth to look at them as he made a disgusted noise, “Yuck, cut it out! Let’s go! Before all the good candy is gone!”  
  
Ian snorted and crouched down to hug Yevgeny tightly for a moment before he pulled back to examine his costume a little closer, his paper name tag even had Ian’s name scrawled across it in Mickey’s distinguishable scratchy handwriting.  
  
“Thank you,” Ian whispered, his voice hoarse.  
  
Yevgeny looked at him skeptically and frowned, “I haven’t even shared any of my candy yet. Now let’s go!” he yelled again, grabbing onto Ian’s hand as he pulled him towards the front door.  
  
Ian got to his feet quickly, following that ridiculous synthetic red hair down the steps and towards their car, Mickey following closely behind.  
  
  
*  
  
Anyone with a brain knew to go trick r’ treating in the North Side. The neighborhoods were safer, people actually answered their doors without a gun in their hand and not to mention the full size candy bars most houses gave out, none of that mini bullshit. They had been at it for two hours, Yevgeny not losing any of his enthusiasm as he ran up the path to each and every house, frantically knocking on their doors. Ian and Mickey just stood back and watched from the end of the pathway, eyes glued onto Yevgeny because even though they weren’t in the South Side they still didn’t trust anyone, not with their damn kid.  
  
Soon, they walked back to to their car, the dead leaves scraping against the concrete with each step. Ian was holding a passed out Yevgeny against his chest while Mickey clutched onto the pillowcase full of king size candy bars, eating all the Snickers he could find while Yev was oblivious and snoring against Ian’s neck.  
  
Ian laughed quietly, not trying to wake the kid in his arms. “He’s gonna be so mad at you in the morning,” Ian whispered.  
  
Mickey scoffed as he shoved more chocolate and nougat into his mouth, chewing obnoxiously loud while he responded, “he ain’t even gonna know. I’m gonna throw the wrappers into someone else’s trash,” he said with a waggle of his eyebrows.  
  
Ian huffed out a laugh, rubbing his hand up and down Yevgeny’s back soothingly.  The red hair from Yev’s wig was tickling his cheek but he didn’t dare try to take it off.  
  
Mickey opened the car door so Ian could deposit the sleeping kid in the backseat, pulling the seatbelt across his chest as best as he could without disturbing him. He closed the door quietly and leaned against the car, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
Mickey was standing next to him silently, sucking on a cigarette that probably tasted terrible as it mingled with the candy stuck in his teeth. He flicked the ash off the end before bringing it back to his lips. “Can’t believe I didn’t smash one damn pumpkin this year,” he mumbled out.  
  
Ian laughed, moving in front of Mickey and crowding him against the car. “You can smash my pumpkin when we get home,” he said with a wink.  
  
Mickey barked a laugh in his face, blowing the smoke through the side of his mouth. “That was so fucking bad Ian, like, wow. I knew you had some bad jokes but I thought you were better than that,” Mickey laughed.  
  
Ian grinned, plucking the cigarette from Mickey’s fingers and throwing it down onto the concrete. He grabbed onto his face and pulled him in for a slow kiss, deep and searching, no doubt smearing more of his grease paint across Mickey’s face.  
  
They heard a loud _BOO_ being yelled from the other side of the street, followed by shrieking laughter and the sound of running footsteps. They pulled away from each other, remembering the streets were still flooded with families and kids pretending to be other people for the evening.  
  
Ian ran his thumb along Mickey’s cheekbone, staring into his eyes. “I’m so fucking lucky,” he whispered.  
  
Mickey smiled and licked his lips, “yeah, yeah we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like thirty minutes lmao. They're so cute I can't handle it.  
> I would never forgive myself if I didn't write at least _one_ Halloween themed drabble.  
>  Thank you for reading!!


End file.
